


The Small Things

by ani_bester



Category: Captain America, Marvel 616
Genre: M/M, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 16:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ani_bester/pseuds/ani_bester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Takes Steve on a looooong drive just for a small thing, because rich people can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Small Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ellyr_in_ink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellyr_in_ink/gifts).



The extremely conspicuous cherry red Audi with gold highlights had been barreling down the freeways of New York, New Jersey, and now Pennsylvania, -soon to be Connecticut- for several hours now. Steve glanced at his watch and then to Tony, either his captor or his companion depending on how you looked at it. 

"I still don't know where we are going." Tony had refused to tell him where they were going when he’d herded Steve into the car this morning. He’d promised to tell him once they were on the road, but it seemed he’d decided not to. Steve couldn’t decide if he worried or not. 

"True," Tony replied, not taking his eyes from the road.”

Groaning, Steve decided he was worried. Trying to make the best of things though, he opted to stare at Tony for a few moments and appreciate the way Tony's short black hair whipped around his face as the wind took it. Tony caught him looking, turned, and gave him an "I know I'm good looking" smile. 

Then he raised his sunglasses for a second and the look in his eye was bordering manic. 

Check that, it was manic. 

Steve decided he might be a little more than slightly worried. 

"Tony, you really don't need to take me anywhere. It's Memorial Day. You know the one for the dead. I 'm not dead, and wasn't dead. I was trapped in time and made to appear dead," Steve explained. He couldn't see Tony's eyes behind the sunglasses, but he suspected they were being rolled. 

"Steve, unless you are planning to take the wheel from me or leap from this car, you're going with me."

Steve glanced out the window and watched the scenery fly by as Tony topped 100. Sometimes Steve thought Tony enjoyed paying speeding tickets. 

"You know, I could actually jump from the car," Steve told him. 

Tony adjusted the mirror with a switch that Steve had mistaken for a volume controller earlier. "The curiosity would kill you."

"It's not Vegas again is it?"

"God no," Tony laughed. 

"Tony-"

Tony laughed as he accelerated, and despite being a Super Soldier, Steve grabbed the door handle just a little tighter as Tony sped down the road.

It was twilight when Tony finally pulled over in a small town in West Virginia – a town that Steve knew Tony normally wouldn't have even wanted to see on a map, let alone in person. Tony's car stuck out like a sore thumb amongst the dirty trucks and much abused station wagons.

"You took me to… I'm confused," Steve admitted. 

Tony shook his head. "Disappointed Steve, you're the new Top Cop surely you're deductive powers can work out why we are here." 

Steve pulled glanced around while pulling on a light jacket over his blue shirt to combat the cool night breeze that had begun to blow. 

As he scanned the town, his gaze fell across the rotting wooden sculpture of a bear that stood outside an ancient –or antique- drugstore.

"OH!" Steve exclaimed. "This was where we fought AIM!"

Tony chuckled "Oh, right that place, brilliantly specific, Captain Rogers." 

Steve swatted him, "Where we fought AIM and then Beast insisted on getting ice cream from the drugstore when he realized it was authentic, and I got a banana split and-"

"And declared it the best banana split in all existence," Tony finished grinning from ear to ear. 

"I can't believe you remember it," Steve exclaimed, as he grabbed Tony's arm and dragged him across the dead street. He paused a moment outside, appreciating the architecture and furnishing from his original era. "Heck, I can't believe this place survived the economy." 

"Ah, well…," Tony said, as he went through the door Steve had opened for him. "I might have ummm, taken measures to make sure it survived. Measures I guess he-who-must-not-be-named didn't seem to have stopped."

Steve waved to the teenage girl manning the store as he chose stools for himself and Tony. "Tony this is wonderful, but I still say you didn't need to do anything for me on Memorial Day, Tony."

Tony shrugged and scanned the items. "I didn't. This just happened to be the day me scheduled was clear enough for a drive, and I knew you'd turned down your usual thousands of appearances this year because of –well you know."

"The fact that the press would concentrate on me, you and Osborn, and not fallen soldiers," Steve grumped, looking momentarily annoyed. 

"Right, but also you know," Tony said, turning to smile at Steve. The genuineness of it washed away Steve's grumpiness and made him smile. "Sharing the best banana split in all existence with you sounded nice."

Tony reached for his wallet, "And, if you tell anyone that, I'll deny it."  
Steve just grinned and looked over at the bananas on the counter behind the young girl in anticipation. 

-End


End file.
